Friends that are always together
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: My OC, Miyachi Haruka, was childhood friends with Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi Tadashi became their close friend soon after. She encounters her Uncle again, after 5 years. Her heart has always been telling mysterious stories.Who will she eventually fall in love with? Her Neighbour? Her Close Friend? Or someone she has just met? Stay tune to find out more about Miyachi Haruka!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hey everyone :) This is my first time writing an Haikyu fanfiction. I hope you guys will support my story! I would not be able to update that often but I hope you enjoy this story! Especially Rainbownameko! :D_**

 ** _My OC, Miyachi Haruka, is Tsukishima Kei's neighbour and best friend since young. Then in Middle School they meet Yamaguchi Tadashi who joins them. Who would Miyachi Haruka end up with?  
_**

 ** _I might include another OC to date the other. Look forward to my story._**

 ** _Tsukishima Akiteru and Hitoka Yachi appears in the manga. (Slight Spoilers)_**

 ** _The story of these trio, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei and Miyachi Haruka._**

* * *

 ** _No one's POV_**

"Look at Tadashi's face, it's full of acne! So disgusting." A boy pushed Yamaguchi to the floor while saying that. Then suddenly Tsukishima appeared saying," Oh, so this is how you guys make fun of people."

Tsukishima was taller than all the rest of them. "Is he a six grader?!" A random voice came out. "He is a third grader!" One of the boy walked up to Tsukishima and said,"Stop staring at us!" Tsukishima glared at the bully. He made all the bullies frightened and then a shocked voice rang saying,"Let's run!"

The scared bullies ran away and he immediately turned around and walked off. Yamaguchi was still on the floor, looking, admiring him as Tsukishima was walking away.

Miyachi Haruka's POV

"Tsukki! Where did you go?" I said when Tsukishima appeared from a direction. "It's none of your business Miyachi." He said. "Mou, what did I say! Just call me by my first name Tsukki." I said. He said,"Tch... Whatever." I said," let's go home now!" As we went off at the same direction, on the way to our houses which was right beside one another.

(Still) Miyachi Haruka's POV

Before we both entered our houses, I heard something behind me. When I turned around, it was a stray dog. I walked towards it to pick it up, it was so cute when it purred at the touch given towards it. I picked it up and walked towards Tsukki's house.

I pressed on the doorbell and Akiteru-nii opened the door. "Oh Haruka, why are you holding a dog in your hand? I remember you don't own any right." He said. "Oh Akiteru-nii, I found this dog at the front gate of my house." I replied.

I said," I wanted to show to Tsukki this dog because it's cute!" "Oh okay! Come in Haruka." He said. I walked inside their house and looked around of Tsukki.

When I saw him sitting down there in the living room, I walked over towards him and said," Tsukki, see what I found at my house entrance!" I raised the dog in my hand infront of him.

He looked at me with a shocked face and said to himself," it's cute" in a super soft voice that supposingly he thought no one could hear.

I was laughing in my head as I heard him say that. He looked so cute. I told him," let's take care of this dog together!" He immediately went back to his stoic expression and said," tch whatever." I knew that he wasn't saying whatever he meant to now.

We have been together since babies, I know him like a book. Every single detail down, written neatly in my head. Tsukki and I were smart. We are always part of the top 5, never dropping grades but consistently trying to improve. I am always either above Tsukki or below Tsukki in terms of our grades.

When I went back home, I looked at the table. A envelope and handwritten note by my mother saying ,

"Haruka, Your Father and I are going on a business trip for one month. I prepared some money for you in the envelope. When you need help just call us or go to Tsukishima household and ask them. Sorry for not going to be here on your birthday."

I looked at the note, frowning. I said,

"They aren't going to be here on my Birthday again like last year."

A tear drop came down from my eye. It continued flowing just like that, feeling how it will be lonely at home.

(Let's just skip haha)

No one's POV

(TIMESKIP~ First year of Middle School/Junior High)

Yamaguchi was standing outside the hall. He wanted to join Volleyball club but he was nervous to enter. He saw a tall guy walk pass him to enter the gym. Yamaguchi immediately recognised him as the one who helped him four years ago when he was bullied.

Suddenly the guy said while bowing lightly," Hello, my name is Tsukishima Kei. I am here to join the volleyball club. Yorushiku onegaishimasu." Yamaguchi immediately entered and said," My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm also here to join Volleyball club."

Yamaguchi's POV

(TIMESKIP, 3 hours later)

"Ano Tsukishima-San, please wait!" I said. He turned around and looked at me with a dumbfounded face. I said," Thanks for helping me when I was bullied in third grade!" He looked at me and said,"E-Erm... Sorry. I don't remember you. "

I was dumbfounded. After speaking to Tsukishima-san longer, I met Miyachi Haruka.

Her Long Black hair tied in a high ponytail that reached her legs. Her baby green eyes fluttering and her proportioned body. She was slightly shorter than me.

She approached Tsukishima saying," Tsukki, let's go home!" He replied saying," Tch, kay." The girl walked up towards me and said," Are you Tsukki's friend?" I replied saying," not really, just in the same club as him."

"Ohh... Anyways my name is Miyachi Haruka, from class 1-3 nice to meet you!" She said.

I replied," My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi from class 1-2. Nice to meet you too." She immediately said," Tsukki's is in class 1-3 too. Anyways bye Yama-chan! Just call me Haruka." She ran off towards Tsukishima and went off.

I was dumbstruck. She called me Yama-Chan. My cheeks flushed red, which resembled a tomato.

(TIMESKIP~ the next day)

No one's POV

Haruka said,"Tsukki, let's go eat at the rooftop." He replied," Kay" While they were both walking up to the rooftop, they encountered Yamaguchi. Haruka said," Yama-chan, wanna join us to eat lunch at the rooftop?"

Yamaguchi replied," really? Is it okay...?" "Of course!" Haruka said. They all ended up walking up together. They settled down and started eating their food.

Haruka said," Yama-chan, isn't that a little unbalanced!" Yamaguchi looked at his bento, lacking meat, and replied," erm maybe a bit." Haruka immediately took some of her Chicken Karage and placed into his bento and said,

"Here, have some of mine!"

Yamaguchi cheeks flushed and said,

"Arigato Miyachi-san!"

Tsukishima was eating his bento silently. After they finished, Haruka started chatting to Yamaguchi about his hobbies and stuff. After awhile, Haruka told Tsukishima,

"Ne Tsukki, Yama-chan live near us. How about we go to school and back home together? Anyways you are both in the same club!"

Tsukishima looked at her pleading eyes and said," Tch, anything."

Haruka replied,

"Thanks Tsukki!"

Haruka' POV

I said," Oh Ya, Yama-chan."

He replied," Hai!?"

I said,

"since we are good friends now, can I call you Ta-Kun?"

He immediately blushed up, his whole face bright red. He nodded slightly and I giggled.

"Ta-Kun, you can call me Haruka and Tsukishima Tsukki too! He wouldn't mind at all." I said.

He said,

"is it really okay Tsukishima-San?"

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi and said,

"I don't mind at all. Anyways nice to meet you Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi was so overjoyed and he replied," nice to meet you too Tsukki!" I smiled at how we got a new friend. We get to go to school together, bond in school, and go home after school end or club end. But I have this secret, I would keep deep down without telling either of them.

(But something happened near the end of Middle School/Junior High)

No one's POV

Tsukishima, Miyachi and Yamaguchi went to the Sendai Gym to watch Karasuno High's Volleyball club. They all went to support Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima's older Brother. When they went there, they found out that Tsukishima's brother was not a starter. Tsukishima felt cheated and frustrated which made him hate his older brother and his motivation of doing his best in playing Volleyball just disappeared.

(~TIMESKIP~)

They all entered Karasuno high together. They were all in the same class, 1-4 the college prep class. As usual, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to join Volleyball club. Miyachi was still not sure what club to join. She could join Volleyball club as she knew how to play or even art club as she was good at art and many others she could do.

(After School)

Yamaguchi's POV

"Ta-Kun!" A voice rang through. I saw Haruka-chan running over. She said," You forgot this." I looked at her as she passed me my notebook. I said," Arigato Haruka-chan! Bye" I went off to find Tsukki to go for club.

Haruka's POV

What should I do... I haven't joined any club yet. As I was in a deep thought, I bumped into a person. When I looked around, she was a beautiful person. Her black hair fluttering by the wind, her clear blue eyes that remind us of the ocean and the lovely presence felt near her.

When I noticed she was my senior, I immediately apologized to her," IM SOO SORRY, I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN." She giggled and said," it's okay. Are you in any clubs yet?" I stared at her and replied," Nope, I'm not in any clubs yet." She immediately asked me," are you interested in joining the guy's volleyball club as a manager?"

I stood looking at her dumbfounded, after remembering Tsukki and Ta-Kun are there, I looked at her, saying," E-Erm... Yes b-but I don't know how to be a manager. Is it really okay to let someone like me join?"

She looked at me and say," of course, I can teach you everything. My name is Shimizu Kiyoko and if I recalled, there was another girl interested too. Maybe this year we might have two year 1 managers."

I asked," may I ask what is the other manager's name?" She said," her name is Hitoka Yachi and she is from Class 5." I said thanks and went off to find her.

I stood outside Class 5, when I looked in, I saw a girl with blonde shoulder length hair fluttering from the wind coming from the window and her Colourful clips complimenting her hair. There were other girls inside but that girl somehow made me feel attracted to her.

I approached her and asked," Is Hitoka Yachi still around?" She stared at me for awhile and said," erm... I'm Hitoka Yachi." I apologized and said," My name is Miyachi Haruka, nice to meet you!"

She said," Hi Miyachi-San, how may I help u?" I said," I heard Kiyoko Senpai that you are planning on joining as one of the guy's volleyball team manager."

She looked at me and said," erm n-no, I'm not really joining. I-I'm just trying it out only." I looked at her and said with a huge grin," ohh I'm joining as a manager, I would like to join with you!" She looked at me and smiled.

I said," just call me Haruka, Ya-chan!" She looked surprise, and she replied," Ya-chan.?! Oh, no one called me that before. Haha~ let me call you Haru-chan since you call me Ya-chan!" I nodded and smiled, let's go and watch their Volleyball practice."

I let her pack her stuff then I grabbed her hand and went to find Kiyoko senpai.

When we saw Kiyoko senpai, we ran up to her and I said," Kiyoko-San, can we both go and watch volleyball practice and see what a manager does?" She nodded and we both were overjoyed.

We walked with her toward the gym. I felt nervous. When she pushed open the door, Ya-chan was hiding behind me. We all walked in and then the guys started surrounding us.

An Oranged haired boy shouted excitedly,

"YOU FOUND SOMEBODY!"

I turned around and looked at Ya-chan, she was frozen stiff.

Three guys were saying,

"What's all this...? What's going on...?"

Kiyoko Senpai said,

"They will both be temporary members who'll serve as managers."

I decided to introduce myself first as Ya-chan was frozen stiff.

"My name is Miyachi Haruka, I'm in Year 1 Class 4. Nice to meet you!" I said.

Tsukki and Ta-Kun just stared at me speechless.

I pushed Ya-chan Infront of me and whispered into her ears saying," Ya-chan, relax. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Then she said," I-I... I'm Hitoka Yachi!"

One of them said " Ohhhhhh.."

Another one said," Seriously? That's awesome!"

When I saw Ta-Kun, he was blushing.

Then the senpai approached her and asked," Are you a first year?"

I guess Ya-chan got startled as the senpai looked scary.

Ya-chan ended up shouting in Panic saying," I-I AM OF CLASS YEAR 1 CLASS 5!"

Then the senpai who seemed like the captain immediately put his hand out to stop that scary senpai by saying," Asahi, Back off a bit!"

That senpai was shocked, he said,

"WHAA?!"

I started giggling slightly.

When I looked at the senpai with grey-like hair, I saw two people peering from his shoulders. One of them was bald and the other had black spiky hair with a slight golden dyed portion infront.

They were staring at Ya-chan which made her frightened.

The grey haired senpai turned around, used his hands to smack their faces and said," Hey, Now!"

The scary senpai smiled brightly and said," That's great! Now you guys will have managers next year, too!"

The Orange haired boy immediately replied saying," Yeah!"

Kiyoko-senpai immediately said," It-It's just tempo-rary...!"

Then Kiyoko-senpai continued," Yachi-chan came here for Abit before her committee work to show her face only while Haruka-chan will be watching the entire practice today."

Yachi and I said at the same time," I'll be in your care...!"

They all immediately replied," US TOO!" It made Ya-chan so frightened, she became stiff again while saying," Yeek?!"

Then Kiyoko-senpai said," Stop gathering around for greetings until she's used to it."

The volleyball members looked slightly surprised. Then Ya-chan left for her committee work. Then one of the senpai introduced himself,

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, a third year. I'm the captain and my position is Wing Spiker."

Then I said," nice to meet you Daichi-san."

The members slowly introduced their names to me and then after they were done, they started their practice. I went to Kiyoko-senpai and said,

"Ano senpai, I think it would be better for Ya-chan to be the Manager while I go researches on other schools."

She looked at me surprised and told me," but I think Yachi-chan said she was just trying out?" "Hai Senpai, but I have a feeling she would join."

(Somewhere in the middle of practice, Yachi came back after her committee work.)

(Timeskip~ practice ends)

They all started exiting the gym. I walked out of the gym beside Ya-chan and We were approached by Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san and they told Ya-chan and me," Hey you, first year girlies!" We turned around and looked at them.

They said," you both definitely have to join Karasuno Volleyball Club!"

Then Tanaka-san says," when you both are here, Kiyoko-san really talks a lot."

Then Daichi-san smacks their head and say," What sort of reason is that, You Morons!"

Then Sugawara-san just walked up and said," Sorry about that, they're just idiots."

Then Ya-chan said," it's okay, actually I'm quite happy."

She continued saying," I've never done something of my own accord or been needed for something before so when I saw Shimizu-senpai giving her all like that to give me, who has no experience at all a chance, made me extremely happy."

I smiled at her. We all walked our own separate ways. I went home with Tsukki and Ta-Kun like usual. On our way back, Ta-Kun asks me," Haruka-chan, why did you join as our manager?"

I said," I wanted to be with you guys again!" Ta-Kun blushed a deep shade of red.

Tsukki just kept silent the entire journey. When we reached Ta-kun's house, we bid him farewell and continued walking, back to the direction of our house.

* * *

 _ **Hahaha XD I finished it~ I'm kind of happy to finally get the chance to update this! Anyways~ I'm dedicating this Fanfiction to the created of SCoRCHeR by Rainbownameko! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D Please continue updating SCoRCHeR!**_

 ** _Reader-chan & Reader-Kun, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review review review XD :)_**

 ** _~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei_**


	2. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

 _ **Current Stories uploaded by me**_

 _ **1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

 _ **2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

 _ **3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **2 chapters, 4033 words**_

 _ **4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 chapter, 3205 words**_

 _ **5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

 _ **6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

 _ **~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

 _ **~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


End file.
